epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Equipment Shop
Equipment Shop, also called Weapon Shop or simply Equip Shop in short, is a type of shop found starting in Epic Battle Fantasy 3. The player can buy equipment in Equipment Shops to expand their arsenal. Each town has an Equipment Shop, which may be distinguished from other buildings by sign with a sword icon above its door. Epic Battle Fantasy 3 The Town has the only Equipment Shop in the game. The Medal "Shopper" will be awarded for buying out everything from the Equipment Shop. The Town The Iron Bucket weapon shop is located in town's north-west corner, it offers at least one of each type of equip except of male armor. * Dragon Killer - 5000 gold * Soul Eater - 22000 gold * Flameheart - 7000 gold * Seraphim - 12000 gold * Ark Angel - 6000 gold * Chainsaw - 14000 gold * Gas Mask - 3000 gold * Cat Ears - 500 gold * Cow Horns - 4000 gold * Breastplate - 11000 gold Epic Battle Fantasy 4 There are three Equipment Shops in the game, with one in each town. The Medal "Best Customer" will be awarded for buying out everything from any Equipment Shop. Greenwood Village It is located in the north-west corner of the village. * Viking Fur - 1200 gold * Fur Dress - 1200 gold * Mage Hat - 500 gold * Pink Flower - 300 gold * G*bson EB0 - 6000 gold * Road Sign - 800 gold * Super Snipe - 2000 gold * Crimson Dragon - 3000 gold * Green Cross - 2500 gold * Broccoli Sticker - 700 gold Whitefall Town Located to the north-west of town's jewel pedestal. * Army Jacket - 5000 gold * Army Helmet - 2500 gold * White Mage Dress - 1500 gold * Nurse Hat - 2500 gold * Golden Dragon - 7000 gold * Epoch - 16000 gold * Red Vulcan - 20000 gold * Fenrir's Jaw - 4000 gold * Target Badge - 2000 gold * Bowling Ball Badge - 4000 gold Goldenbrick Resort It is a big building located east of town's jewel pedestal. * Genji Armor - 100000 gold * Genji Helmet - 50000 gold * Breastplate - 60000 gold * Drill Bits - 30000 gold * Anarchy - 300000 gold * Flower Pot - 10000 gold * God Hand - 70000 gold * Iron Tooth - 300000 gold * P*chu Sticker - 8000 gold * Peace Sticker - 150000 gold Seasonal The following equipment can be bought at any Equipment Shop during December * Santa Hat (female) - 300 gold * Santa Hat (male) - 300 gold * Santa Outfit (female) - 3000 gold * Santa Outfit (male) - 3000 gold Epic Battle Fantasy 5 There are 3 Equipment Shops, with one in each of Hope Harbor, Greenwood Village and Redpine Town. Unlike previous games, these all share the same selection. Each piece of equipment can only be bought once, and will disappear from other shops on doing so. Normal ... Seasonal Like in Epic Battle Fantasy 4, there are a small selection of equipment that can be bought only during the relevant season. These can be bought from any shop. There are no items for sale during Valentine's Day. Chinese New Year * Lucky Fish - 888 gold Easter * Slime Staff - 60000 gold Halloween * Pumpkin Head - 300 gold * Spider Bobble - 300 gold Christmas * Holly Hairpin - 300 gold * Santa Hat (male) - 300 gold Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Equipment